Altamar
by Yuusei Her
Summary: Desde que eran bebés Makoto Tachibana y Haruka Nanase han estado juntos,superando varios obstáculos en el camino,algunos más difíciles que otros pero eso es lo que fortalece sus lazos al paso del tiempo y es que ¿Como no perderse en ese mar azul o en esas gemas verdes? A final de cuentas,todos piensan en alguien siempre aunque digan "No,yo no.Yo solo busco el viento a mi favor"
1. Noviembre se parece a Makoto

¡Hey! ¿Como están? Yo vengo aquí con un nuevo fic que desde hace mucho me rondaba la cabeza pero ahora con lo de la MakoHaru week decidí escribirlo,originalmente iba a ser un One-shot pero volví a excederme y pues no (?) Pero si es del primer día de la MakoHaru week así que espero que os guste. Es un tipo songfic inspirado en "Altamar" de División minúscula.

Por cierto,los derechos de Free! Y todo eso es de Kouji Ouji :c yo solo escribo y la canción "Altamar" es de División minúscula y no mía *llora* en fin,espero que les agrade y dejen rw's,favs,follows,etc...Dentro de poco subiré lo que sucedió antes de "El día de la boda" así que no desesperen y ¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

><p>—Mira Makoto, él es Haru-chan—El pequeño castaño de apenas un año miró al niño de orbes azules y cabello negro escondido detrás de la pierna de un señor que hablaba animadamente con el padre del pequeño castaño.<p>

—H-Hola…—Susurró Makoto con una dulce sonrisa al niño de cabello negro que seguía detrás de la pierna de su padre—Hau-chan—Dijo el pequeño de ojos verdes extendiéndole su manita al pequeño que seguía detrás de su padre, el niño se le quedó mirando fijamente y con cierto temor fue extendiendo su mano hasta tomar la de Makoto.

—Aww pero mira que lindos son los niños—Exclamó el padre de Makoto al ver a los niños tomados de la mano y a Haru saliendo de la pierna de su padre, el azabache mayor solo asintió enternecido al ver la escena con Makoto tratando de hablar y su hijo mirándole fijamente.

Ese fue el primer encuentro que marcó el inicio de la historia de ambos chicos, azul y verde, delfín y orca, Makoto y Haruka.

El paso del tiempo comenzó a resentirse, Makoto ese año acababa de cumplir cinco años y en su fiesta estaban algunos niños de su salón, algunos vecinos y su mejor amigo y vecino, Haruka Nanase; el mismo niño que conoció desde que tenía un año y al que le escuchó decir su primera palabra cuando tenían tres años, ese niño que siempre estaba tras la pierna de su padre y al que tuvo que tomar de la mano para entrar los dos juntos a la escuela en su primer día.

Semanas después de haber sido el cumpleaños del pequeño castaño, sus padres le dijeron que tendría un nuevo hermanito o hermanita y que sería el hermano mayor, una gran responsabilidad pero que estaban seguros que él podría cargar con ella. Makoto al escuchar la noticia sonrió ligeramente y fue corriendo al parque donde siempre se veía con Haruka en los columpios, comenzando a llorar en cuanto lo vio sentado, meciéndose solitariamente como siempre.

— ¡Haru-chan! —Gritó el pequeño castaño mientras jadeaba cuando llegó hasta donde estaba el azabache que lucía imperturbable hasta hace unos segundos que vio a Makoto llorar en lo que corría hacia él.

—Makoto… ¿Qué tienes? —Preguntó algo preocupado por ver al castaño de esa manera— ¿Qué te pasa? —Makoto solo le abrazó y siguió llorando en su hombro, ignorando que ya estaba anocheciendo y debía entrar a su casa para no preocupar a sus padres.

—Haru-chan…Mi mamá tendrá otro hijo o hija—Haruka despegó de su hombro el rostro de Makoto para verlo ya que no tenía ni la más mínima idea acerca de que tenía que ver el nuevo hermano o hermana de Makoto con que estuviera llorando—Mamá y papá ya no quieren a Makoto y por eso tendrán otro bebé—Haruka al comprender eso, abrazó a su amigo para acariciarle el cabello tratando de tranquilizarlo.

—Si ellos no te quieren, yo sí…—Makoto dejó de llorar al escuchar esas palabras de su amigo, mirándole a los ojos como siempre, tratando de leer sus pensamientos—Pronto iniciará el invierno ¿No? —El castaño asintió al escuchar a su amigo—Pues haremos una casa con la nieve y viviremos los dos juntos—Makoto sonrió al escuchar el plan de su amigo aunque a los pocos minutos se le borró la sonrisa.

—Pero… ¿Y tus padres? —Ambos volvieron a verse a los ojos, Makoto pudo divisar que al decir eso, el par de orbes azules se opacaron un poco y se desviaron al piso—Entiendo…Si ellos no quieren a Haru-chan, yo sí—Haruka se sonrojó levemente al escuchar eso y asintió, sintiendo como Makoto entrelazaba su mano con la suya—Pero ahora vamos a casa, Haru-chan—El niño asintió y tomado de la mano de su amigo, ambos fueron a sus casas donde ya estaban en las escaleras esperándolos el padre del castaño y la abuela de Haruka.

Poco a poco Haruka veía menos a sus padres por unos viajes de negocios o porque tenían demasiado trabajo ya que a pesar de vivir en Iwatobi, ellos trabajaban en la ciudad y luego no podían llegar a dormir a su casa por lo tarde que salían de su oficina así que quien estaba al cuidado del niño era su abuela, una amable ancianita de profundos ojos azules, igual que su nieto, y canas, las cuales de vez en cuando su nieto peinaba. La señora adoraba al pequeño Haruka además de que le enseñaba varias cosas y una de ellas fue a cocinar su pescado favorito, caballa; gusto que al pequeño se le pegó en un santiamén.

Los días de invierno comenzaban a pasar y por fin la nieve había llegado a Iwatobi, los padres de Haruka habían prometido regresar a casa el viernes en la noche, entusiasmando al pequeño con la idea de que sus padres vendrían a casa. El niño arregló su habitación con ayuda de su abuela, limpió la casa junto a la señora e hizo la ensalada para la cena hasta se puso su playera favorita que era una azul celeste con el dibujo de un delfín que su madre le había regalado pero por lástima las horas fueron pasando y no había ni rastro de sus padres.

Una llamada despertó al pequeño azabache que dormitaba en el sillón esperando a sus padres, el niño alzó rápidamente el teléfono para contestar quizá era Makoto que quería ir a su casa a dormir o sus padres para avisarle que llegaría tarde, por lástima para el pequeño, sus padres le avisaban que no podrían ir a casa e irían hasta la siguiente semana a Iwatobi por la carga de trabajo. Haru colgó el teléfono y fue a su cuarto con la mirada baja, planeando que cosas llevaría al día siguiente para vivir con Makoto, después de todo, si Makoto lo quería todo estaría bien.

Al día siguiente el niño despertó con ansiedad tan pronto como sonó su despertador, agarró un peluche de delfín que su abuela le había comprado, algunas mantas y unas galletas que su abuela había preparado la noche anterior, le dejó una nota a su abuela en la cocina para avisar que se iría a vivir con Makoto a un iglú y salió de su casa para ir a donde él y Makoto vivirían, un pequeño lugar que estaba al subir las escaleras del templo, para sorpresa de Haruka, Makoto ya estaba ahí comenzando a hacer los ladrillos.

—Hola Haru-chan—Saludó Makoto con una triste sonrisa al recordar el porqué estaba haciendo el iglú, subió su cara para ver a Haruka y se quedó pasmado, un rayo de luz alumbraba al azabache que acomodaba las colchas en una parte de la nieve—Haru…—Susurró Makoto aún embelesado, mirando ese par de zafiros azules que le miraban fijamente, estaban algo turbios pero aún así lucían hermosos a su mirar, el castaño subió su vista al cielo y sonrió al ver como algunas partes del grisáceo cielo se volvían azules, igual que los ojos de su mejor amigo.

—Hola Makoto—Haru se hincó a un lado del castaño que le miraba ahora con una dulce sonrisa y comenzó a ayudar a hacer los ladrillos de nieve para su casa—Si Makoto fuera un mes…Sería Noviembre porque es el mes que cumple años y porque es muy cálido…Las cosas aún son verdes y también puede llegar a llover y ser frío…Pero amo Noviembre y el otoño…Y a Makoto—Makoto comenzó a sentir unas lágrimas salir de sus ojos al escuchar decir eso a Haruka.

—Haru-chan…—Haruka volteó a ver a Makoto y suspiró tratando de aguantar el llanto que comenzaba a pedirle ser sacado desde la noche anterior—Yo te quiero mucho y no importa que tus padres no hayan llegado ayer—El azabache se sorprendió al escuchar lo que había dicho Makoto, ni siquiera le había dicho que sus padres no habían llegado el día anterior pero Makoto lo sabía—Vamos a vivir juntos ¿No? Así que no llores—El castaño abrazó a su amigo fuertemente y le besó la mejilla mientras dejaba que llorara en su pecho la tristeza con la que cargaba desde la noche anterior.

Ambos se separaron del abrazo después de unos minutos y se limpiaron las lágrimas para seguir haciendo su iglú, terminándolo después de un par de horas, sonriéndose al momento de comenzar a adornarlo con los peluches que trajeron, algunas flores que una ancianita le dio a Makoto al verlo subir las escaleras, mantas y la comida que trajeron los dos de su casa.

Todo el día se la pasaron jugando con sus juguetes y algunos juegos como los encantados o con la pelota; al momento de comer se sentaron en forma de picnic con el delfín de peluche y la orca de peluche de los propietarios. Después de un rato comenzaron a jugar a la casita donde ambos eran esposos y los peluches eran sus niños, todo el día pasó entre juegos hasta que fue momento de dormir. Al ser esposos se durmieron abrazados bajo las sábanas que se llevaron junto a sus peluches.

Al día siguiente Makoto amaneció algo rojo del rostro y estornudando suavemente, Haruka al ser buena esposa salió de su casa para ir por algunas cosas a su casa donde estaba su abuela, le dijo los síntomas de su esposo y la señora le dio algunos medicamentos y un té que el azabache subió con todo el cuidado del mundo a su casita donde estaba su esposo recostado en la cama abrazando a su orca de peluche.

—Makoto…Toma, te sentirás mejor con esto—Makoto sonrió al ver a Haruka con el té mirándole preocupado.

—Gracias Haru-chan—El niño tomó un poco de té y suspiró contento—Nee…Haru-chan…Aún somos pequeños para vivir solos—Haruka miró a su amigo que seguía tomando el té—Yo enfermé y mamá y papá seguramente están preocupados…Además ya me explicaron que tener un hermano no significa que no me quieran, al contrario que me quieren mucho y quieren que mi hermanito o hermanita sean como yo…—Haruka frunció el ceño al escuchar a su amigo y se sentó a su lado—Descuida Haru-chan, tu abuela te quiere mucho y tú a ella—El castaño dejó el té y tomó las manos de su esposo—Juro que cuando seamos grandes nos casaremos y viviremos juntos y juro que nunca, nunca, nunca…Nunca volverás a estar solo…—Haruka se sonrojó suavemente asintiendo ante lo dicho por Makoto, al ver sus ojos no pudo decir que no ya que lo único que veía era un par de bosques cálidos que decían la verdad.

—Vamos a tu casa a que te curen Makoto—Lo tomó de la mano y envolviéndolo en una manta lo ayudó a bajar a su casa donde sus padres lo llevaron directamente a su cama para que se le bajara la fiebre.

Haru regresó a donde tenían su casita y comenzó a desmontarla, apurándose en llevar las cosas suyas a su casa y las de Makoto a la casa de él, una vez que terminó fue a casa del menor para acostarse a su lado y cuidarlo el resto del día.

Poco a poco la amistad entre Haruka y Makoto fue estrechándose ya que ambos se la pasaban relativamente pegados todo el día, desde que iban a la escuela hasta que regresaban del club de natación al que se inscribieron por idea de Makoto, ahí conocieron a un niño rubio y pequeño con enormes ojos rosados llamado Nagisa, el cual se hizo su amigo poco a poco. Todo era normal en la vida de Haruka y Makoto, el castaño ya se había adaptado a sus hermanos y Haruka por su parte ya se había adaptado a estar solamente con su abuela y Makoto pero por lástima, la vida a veces te da sorpresas y cambia radicalmente, cosa que hizo cuando un viejo pescador, amigo de Makoto, murió en altamar.

Ese día los pececitos que el viejo le regaló a Makoto murieron, ese día ambos niños vieron en la bahía a un montón de personas caminar con la cabeza baja hacia la orilla para velar por sus seres queridos, ese día vieron a un niño pelirrojo junto a una niña de cabellos rojos llorar balbuceando algo de su padre, ese día Makoto se aferró tan fuerte a la mano de Haruka con un horrible miedo, Haruka agarró a su amigo de la mano y se lo llevó corriendo a su casa para que dejara de ver a la multitud pesarosa que iba por sus difuntos.

A la semana siguiente un niño pelirrojo llegó a su escuela, al parecer de Haru tenía una boba sonrisa y le irritaba por ser demasiado ruidoso además de tener unos raros dientes afilados. Para su pesar, el mismo niño ruidoso que se había presentado estúpidamente en la clase diciendo "Soy Matsuoka Rin, tengo nombre de chica pero soy chico" también estaba en el mismo club de natación al que pertenecían Makoto, Nagisa y él; suspiró por lo bajo y se sobó las sienes para tratar de no ahogar al mocoso nuevo si volvía a oír su irritante vocecita cerca de él, Makoto le acarició la espalda para tranquilizarlo junto a una sonrisa que calmaría a cualquiera.


	2. Nos vemos en altamar

¡Holi! Ya llegué aquí con un nuevo capi de altamar,gracias por sus bonitos Rw's *sonríe gaymente* Originalmente este fic iba a ser para un concurso MakoHaru por la semana MakoHaru y técnicamente tendría todo lo de MakoHaru pero adivinen a quien le pusieron a hacer la tarea de su hermano y de criada por acabar el semestre.

En fin,aquí les dejo una actualización y ¡Gracias por leer y dejar Rw's! Se siente bonito cuando los leo (?)

* * *

><p>Poco a poco la presencia del mocoso pelirrojo se hizo más cercana a Haruka y Makoto; siempre estaba de pegoste con ellos aunque no fuera invitado, dejando al azabache con una expresión de pocos amigos mientras veía como su mejor amigo cedía a los caprichos de Rin con una sonrisa que pedía perdón implícitamente a Haruka pero como quería que no fuera perdonado si esa sonrisa podría hacer que el mismo Satanás se hincara a sus pies y le perdonara.<p>

Ya ni siquiera podía comer a solas con Makoto porque Rin iba y se les pegaba, en el club de natación el pelirrojo era su más fuerte competidor, no era que a él le importara perder pero si Rin le ganaba en una carrera eso significaba que él se sincronizaba mejor con el agua y eso no se lo permitiría, suficiente tenía con que el ruidoso niño se apropiara de la atención de Makoto, no dejaría que se apropiara de su agua.

Después de tanto convivir con Rin, Haruka comenzó a tolerar su presencia hasta apreciarla, excepto cuando le pedía pesadamente que nadara con él, Makoto y Nagisa en relevos, en ese instante Rin volvía a ser la misma plasta molesta que le hervía la sangre a Haru ya que el pelirrojo lo consideraba dentro del equipo al grado de que tuvo que aceptar el participar en los dichosos relevos por su salud mental ya que si Rin volvía a insistirle con eso de entrar juraba que le metería caballas por donde no se debe y lo ahogaría con sus dichosos pétalos de sakura para que se callara; si tanta ansias tenía de quererlos, los tendría.

Las clases acababan ese día y al día siguiente serían los relevos. En ese instante la curiosidad picó a Haruka de sobremanera, necesitaba saber porque Rin los picaba tanto con eso de los relevos. Las sakuras crecían en el árbol por ser inicios de primavera, el viento soplaba gélidamente aún ya que el Señor invierno trataba de dormir, las ramas de los árboles siendo mecidas era lo único que se escuchaba después de la pregunta que Haru sacó por fin de su ronco pecho, mirando intensamente al pelirrojo que sonreía al leer sus frases en los ladrillos que ellos mismos hicieron y ahora estaban alrededor del árbol.

Makoto y Nagisa no sabían que hacer más que mirarse con duda y luego mirar a Rin, el cual apenas se volteaba para avisarles que se iría a Australia después de la competencia además de responder la pregunta de Haruka, el cual seguía mirando fijamente a Rin.

—Yo solo busco el viento a mi favor…—Susurró Rin en lo que tomaba aire, disponiéndose a hablar—Mi padre…Después del tsunami o algo, que azotó la costa le hablaron a mi madre diciéndole que mi padre había sido uno de esos pescadores que murió en altamar—Makoto se quedó helado al escuchar la declaración de Rin, recordando la horda de personas vestidas de blanco y al niño pelirrojo junto a una niña de cabellos rojos igualmente—Él quería ser nadador olímpico y no pudo serlo porque yo nací…Así que yo seguiré sus pasos, por eso iré a una escuela de natación en Australia…Y por eso quiero tener al mejor equipo de relevos conmigo porque papá fue campeón en el mismo club de natación nuestro cuando era niño...Ahora sé que tengo al mejor equipo de natación y que ganaremos—Cuando el niño sonrió, la chicharra anunciando el final del recreo había sonado pero para Haruka no era lo mismo, el niño estaba absorto en la mirada de Rin y en su semblante lleno de espíritu, de una meta que alcanzar.

Makoto y Nagisa fueron a sus clases ya que al parecer, Haru no reaccionaba a nada, parecía un muñeco que tenía su vista fija en los ojos escarlata de Rin, el cual le mantenía la mirada fijamente con un semblante amigable. Rin le avisó a Makoto que quería hablar con Haru unos minutos a solas así que sería bueno que se adelantaran.

—Haru ¿Reaccionas? —Haruka despabiló al escuchar a Rin tan cerca de él, cuando despertó de su concentración se dio cuenta que Rin tenía su brazo rodeándole los hombros.

—Claro que sí, es solo que…Tenías algo que me hacía imposible no verte cuando dijiste eso—Contestó Haruka algo apenado por quedarse embobado viendo a Rin. El pelirrojo echó a reír al escuchar amigo, haciendo que éste le quitara el brazo de sus hombros—En fin ¿Qué querías decirme que Makoto no puede oír? —Preguntó Haru retomando su compostura seria.

—Escucha bien Haru porque no lo repetiré—Haruka miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido al pelirrojo que se aclaraba la garganta para hablar—Es de Makoto y tú—El azabache se tensó al oírlo y lo miró con ansiedad—Todos piensan en alguien siempre y dicen "No, yo no" Yo solo busco el viento a mi favor—Haruka entrecerró los ojos tratando de entender las palabras de Rin, nunca creyó que ese niño irritante podía decir algo tan profundo que a sus ojos carecía de lógica.

— ¿Todos piensan en alguien siempre y dicen "No, yo no" Yo solo busco el viento a mi favor? —Preguntó el pequeño azabache tratando de que las palabras repetidas esta vez tuvieran sentido alguno en su cerebro.

—Exacto Haru—Dijo Rin con una suave sonrisa—Busca el viento a su favor. Al de ambos—Haru volvió a entrecerrar sus ojos tratando de resolver el enigma pero antes de que pudiera seguir maquilando, unos suaves labios rozaron los suyos en un leve contacto cálido, haciéndolo sorprenderse al instante—Lo siento Haru pero era ahora o nunca. Si me he de quedar quiero que sea aquí, por lástima no puedo y como hoy es mi último día aquí…—Rin se separó del aún sorprendido Haru y gritó— ¡Nadie importa ya! —Sonrió y tomó la mano de Haruka, que seguía confundido, para correr con él hacia el aula— ¡Nos vemos en altamar, Haru! —El de ojo azul asintió sin siquiera él saber por qué diablos había asentido, solo asintió porque sabía en el fondo de su corazón algún día se encontraría con Rin en altamar. Justo antes de entrar al aula Rin volvió a besar al azabache, el cual correspondió sin duda el beso, acariciando sus mejillas.

—Nadie importa ya…Nos vemos en altamar…—Susurró Haru antes de darse un último beso con cierto grado de pasión sin darse cuenta que Makoto los veía con los ojos rojizos por las lágrimas que querían caer.

* * *

><p>PD:Esto es un MakoHaru,no Rinharu,MakoHaru así que no mueran por este beso,tranquilaos


End file.
